


I'll Say I Have Faith if You Admit Your Broken

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy One Shots [5]
Category: Guardians - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, gotg
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Groot and Rocket have an argument. Rocket must do the hardest thing he's ever done: apologies. Takes place when they are on their way to save Quill and Gamora from the ravagers in GOTG 1.





	I'll Say I Have Faith if You Admit Your Broken

“I am Groot?” Why did you shoot her?! 

Rocket grimaced, his small claws digging into his palms as he stormed on to the Milano. 

“Cuz she was armed! Now help me get this flarking hunk of junk off the ground before Ronan comes back!” Drax stepped ahead of him, imminently walking down the main hallway to the cock-pit.

“I am Groot,” you don’t know that. She was running out of the street toward safety. Rocket gritted his teeth, hefting the gun on his back. None of this would be happening if it wasn’t for Star-Freak. Damn humie had some sort of death whish. He turned to Groot as they walked down the hallway. 

“She was running towards you! I saved your flarking life!” Groot looked skeptical. Whatever, it was useless trying to put up a façade around the lumbering Flora colossus. “I still think this is a terrible idea. I swear Groot if we make it through this alive…”

“I am Groot,” you always shoot without thinking. She was innocent. And I do not know if we will make it. But the important thing is that we save Quill. 

Rocket rolled his eyes, coming to the cock-pit and taking a seat. He quickly fiddled with the comms system.

“Whatever Groot.” The flora colossus frowned, taking a seat in the pilot seat beside him. 

“I am Groot.” Have faith, little Rocket. We will make it through. Rocket’s fur bristled but he put up with the nickname because it made Groot smile.

“Faith?” He scoffed, “faith in what?” Groot braced himself as the ship took off. 

“I am Groot.” In our friends, in friendship, in ourselves. Rocket shook his head, how the hell could he spew all this stuff about faith and love and sappy flarking crap when they were about to face an entire ravager crew and had Ronan on their tail?

“Flarking faith! Shut up! How come you always have to spew sentimental shit like that?” Rocket turned to face him, fire raging in his chest. 

“I am Groot,” when you wanted to catch that bounty on Star-Lord’s head I said nothing. When you decided to kill those people in prison I said nothing. When you so insensitively yelled at Drax for his grief, I was shocked but I said nothing. But this, little Rocket you hold more hate within you everyday…..I know it exhausts you.” Rocket slammed on the accelerator all his rage pushed into the petals. Drax cursed as the Milano swerved upward. 

“Shut your flarking mouth Groot!” Rocket exploded, “what the hell are you doing judging me? You think I want to be angry? You think I want this? I didn’t want any of this!”  


He gestured to the ship. “You think you can judge me because your just so happy all the time?” Rocket’s ears flattened back on his skull facing Groot who only stared at him blankly. “You were in Halfworld with me you stupid hunk of bark!” The voice of the enhanced animal cracked. “Making me risk my life for some stupid human? You saw the things they did to me, to you! How can I have faith in anything after that? How can you?!” Groot’s large eyes blinked. But words continued to fall out of Rocket’s mouth. Up and out of him like a dam that had been broken. “I saw what they did to you Groot! How are you not broken…?” Rocket panted, finally speaking the question he’d always wanted to ask. Without waiting for an answer he piloted the ship further from Nowhere. Groot looked down at his lap. 

“I am Groot.” I don’t know. 

“Of course you don’t you flarking idiot! You make me sick. Get out.” Rocket watched Groot slowly switch to cruise control and unbuckle himself. Rocket sat in fumes, wracking his brain to figure out some plan to save these losers. Mind blank the enhanced creature growled to himself, flark it Groot. “Pilot the ship. Try not to get us all killed.” Rocket thrust the comm control away and went back to the quarters that he and Groot established shortly after boarding the Milano. 

“Hey Groot, come one we need to figure out a plan.” Groot’s back against the pipes in their room. “Look I’m sorry.” 

“I am Groot.” I forgive you little Rocket. This only scrapped against Rocket’s heart more. 

“Don’t forgive me flark it! I don't want you to forgive me I...I….I…I’m sorry.” He nervously rubbed his fur between his ears. So many times he’d been sorry. But he’d never be able to say it. “I’m sorry I can’t be more like you Groot….I wish I could….what they did to me…to you I…” Groot watched Rocket’s chest heave in and out as he turned around. “ 

" I am Groot." I don't want you to be like me. 

"We’ll flarking save Quill okay?” Groot stood, smiling that same dopey smile, unfolding his arms.

“I am Groot.” This isn't about Quill. You hurt yourself Rocket. But you also hurt others too. Your words hurt others. Rocket swallowed and stood before the large tree but could not force himself to look at him. I am broken by what they did to me on Halfworld. Just broken differently 

“I know, and I don’t have faith in anything Groot. Not in friendship or the stars or in humans or anything. I don't have faith in anything but you.” Rocket whispered. A single vine lifted his chin, making him meet that large tree’s gaze. Warm and open and loving. 

“I am Groot,” you are not what they made you little Rocket. You are trying. I know you are trying. Rocket smiled, 

“What have I done to deserve a friend like you?” Rocket whispered, feeling tears prick against the back of his eyes. 

“I am Groot,” I love you little Rocket. Whatever happens. I want you to know that. I love you and I’ll always be here for you. But you have to promise me that you will try to let go of some of that hate and… 

“I don’t know if I can Groot,” he sighed blinking away the tears. 

“I am Groot.” You can start right now by saving our friends. 

“I’ve been trying to think of something but…I just can’t.” Rocket admitted, running a paw over his face. 

“I am Groot?” Groot shrugged, looking at the hadron enforcer laying on the ground of their shared bunk space. Rocket followed his friend’s gaze, his grin widened. 

“I like the way you think, knew I kept you around for a reason.” Rocket smiled up at Groot and Groot could see that love in the creature’s face. It was there, shrouded and fractured but there. Rocket turned away, going to his gun and eagerly tinkering with it. 

“Now let’s go save the galaxy what’d you say?” Groot smiled, shaking his head through laughter. 

“I am Groot,” right behind you little Rocket. 

Rocket said nothing but heaved the enforcer up on his hip, crawling up to perch on Groot’s shoulders. Halrworld was never home to either of them. This perch right here beside one another, on the Milano this was home. This was home and it was time to bring the other’s home too.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentioned in the "All New Guardians-Grounded" Groot refers to Rocket lovingly as "little Rocket."


End file.
